1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to cybersecurity and, more specifically, to cross-device authentication for distributed systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cross device multifactor authentication is used in a variety of scenarios. Often, when a user registers a new account with a remotely hosted distributed application, like a web application or service accessed with a native application on a remote server, the user may select both a password and identify a mobile computing device. Later, when attempting to obtain authentication to access these remote services, the user may be asked to supply the password and to demonstrate possession of the mobile computing device, for instance. Possession can be demonstrated by, for instance, supplying a four or six digit code sent by text message to a mobile computing device registered to a phone number that the user supplied during the onboarding process.